First Encounter
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "I'm different is all" Erik said, echoing his earlier words. One-Shot


_First Encounter_

* * *

><p>Erik sat curled in the corner of his room, he'd been here for at least a day he was sure. Earlier he'd heard shouting and running feet, but no one came for him. He wonder if what he'd been hearing recently was true, were The Allies truly coming to liberate them? Would...would he be free?<p>

Erik hoped it was true and this wasn't just another attempt to bring out his power. Exhaling softly, Victor shifted to a more comfortable position wanting to get some sleep. Closing his eyes, Victor felt himself drift off into darkness, but was suddenly torn from it by a loud bang.

XxXxX

"What are we doin' Jimmy? They were all dead outside, they're all gonna be dead _if_ we find any in here." Victor grumbled as he trailed after his younger brother.

Banging open another door, James mumbled "you could've waited outside."

"Could of, but what if there are some of 'em still hidin' in here? I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun" Victor grinned.

James rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered if killing was the only thing his brother thought of anymore. Though...knowing Victor whores and booze were probably his favorite pastimes next to killing.

"Who knows, but I'm not done yet." Kicking down another door, James was surprised to see something move in the shadows.

Withing seconds James claws were out his stance ready for attack.

"Who's there!" He yelled.

Scrambling out of the shadows, Erik came to stand in front of the two men.

"Huh, I'll be damned one of 'em still alive" Victor muttered. Erik just stared, were those claws? "Hey kid, why aren't you dead?" Victor asked.

His gaze moving away from the men's hands, Victor mumbled "I'm different."

"I'll say, he even looks fed." James whispered to his brother.

"What's so special 'bout you?" Victor questioned looking the kid over, he wasn't much as far as he could tell.

Erik decided to play dumb. Shrugging his shoulders he said "a scientist wanted me."

Victor grunted, turning to his brother he asked "what are ya going to do with him?

James frowned. "We'll just take 'im with us, we _are_ supposed to be lookin' for surviors."

A hopeful feeling fluttering in his chest, Erik whispered "sir...is the war over? Am I free?"

Victor grinned at James. "Quick one, ain't he?"

"Shut up Victor" James grumbled. Waving his hand down the hall, James ordered "come with us." Erik was quick to follow, not wanting to be left behind. Walking on the mens' heels the youth followed them outside. Stopping, he squinted, reveling in the feeling of being outside and _free_. Erik would never allow himself to be weak again, never would he be at someone else's mercy again.

"Hey kid! What are ya doin'?" The man yelled.

Erik was silent, his gaze focused on his claws. Lifting his head, he stared into the man's honest eyes. "Those are real claws aren't they?"

The man nodded "yeah." Then, giving Erik a hard look he commented "you weren't wanted by a scientist for no reason were ya?"

"I'm different is all" Erik said, echoing his earlier words.

Logan smirked. "I take it you ain't comin' with us?" He implored.

Erik shook his head. "I'll find my own way" he told the man.

Logan gazed into the old eyes with respect. "Good for ya" Logan complimented, his eyes turned cloudy as he told Erik "I almost did that once, but then..." he trailed off. A smile fluttered onto Logan's lips "he wasn't so bad once. One a these day I'll hafta find my own way too."

Erik gave the man an earnest look. "I wish you luck when you do."

A look of bewilderment passed through the man's face, before his eyes softened some. "Yeah, thanks kid. The same ta ya" he said.

"Good bye" Erik told the clawed man. "Maybe we'll meet again?" He inquired.

Logan nodded "someday" he agreed. Turning his back on Erik, the man lifted a hand and called over his shoulder "bye kid!"

Erik watched as the man disappeared around the building's corner, suddenly a thought came to him. "I forgot to ask his name..." he muttered. Erik sighed and shook his head, turning away he began to follow a muddy road to wherever it would lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review<br>**


End file.
